Crimson Red
by Icicle04
Summary: "You seriously shouldn't have let me seen this, Kotaru." "Why?" He shook a little, scared of what she might do. "Why, you ask?" She rolled up her sleeves. "Because I'm a perfectionist, that's why." Then she began tidying the place up. "Oh." She is the girl who's good at everything, the one and only who can scare Haizaki to death. She is Tajima Kiku.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers this chapter is gonna be like a prologue (so it's short), and it's set in their second year in Teiko. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything 'cept for my characters and the plot - applies for all chapters **

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

"First String members please gather 'round!" Immediately everyone in the First String Boys' Basketball Club clustered around the coach and a girl they all vaguely remembered from yesterday's tryouts. He smiled at the new girl. "Please introduce yourself."

She had icy blue eyes, and black hair that floated down to her waist. "Hi everyone. I'm Tajima Kiku, your new member and coach."

The guys muttered amongst themselves, but Kiku caught onto every word.

"No way, a new coach? And a girl too."

"But isn't she only a second year?"

"Yeah, she's a transfer student from Australia. She's in my class."

"Wait, Kiku? I swear I've heard of it somewhere..."

"Tajima?" A red-haired guy stepped out. "You were on Basketball Monthly last year."

"Oh I remember now..." The bluenette exclaimed. "Tajima Kiku, the all-rounder Prodigy Girl. She plays lots of different sports and excels in every single one of them, but her basketball skills are outstanding." He turned to her, eyes gleaming excitedly. "That's you?!"

She nodded, a tiny smile on her face. "That's me. But before you ask more questions, please introduce yourselves. I don't want to go around calling people 'Hey, you.'"

"I am the captain, Akashi Seijuro."

"Aomine Daiki."

"I'm Kise Ryota!"

"Murasakibara Atsushi."

"Haizaki Shogo."

"Momoi Satsuki, and I'm the manager!"

"Midorima Shintaro."

The one at the end of the line - the guy with the pale blue hair - didn't speak. "What about you?" Kiku asked.

"Oh, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." He seemed slightly surprised for some reason, but he did have a very low presence, she noted.

She looked around at all of them, absorbing and analysing their physical abilities. They were all above the standard basketball player, but that was to be expected of Teiko. Except for Kuroko, who had weak physical abilities but he could probably put that and his low presence to good use. Kiku smiled at the coach.

"Well, I'll leave them to you, Kiku-san. Please take good care of them." Then turning to the guys, "I'll still be around to help with things and for matches if Kiku-san ever plays."

The newly formed basketball club nodded and he left.

"So," The raven-haired girl smiled rather menacingly. "let's get started."

* * *

Not long after the new member of the club came, Haizaki left. No one except for Kiku and Akashi knew the real reason. Kise just happily took his place.

Practice was hard work (and Kiku was a demon), but thanks to her help the regulars in the team improved their natural skills and developed special moves that only they can do.

Midorima can shoot in balls from the middle of the court (with the ball travelling in a high arc).

No one can match Aomine in speed, agility, and formless shots.

Kise can copy any move from anyone except the people on his team.

Murasakibara's blocks can make the tallest people intimidated.

Akashi... Well he was creepy as always and his Emperor Eye is impossible to beat.

Even Kuroko has a new style - being 'invisible' and passing the ball around unexpectedly.

Kiku had also taught Momoi skills in analysing, so that she could contribute to the club too.

Teiko's basketball had become undefeatable; people called them the Generation of Miracles. But she also knew that they were coming apart. Nothing mattered to them anymore except for victory. They didn't work together anymore. And Kiku hated that. Though they all respect her, since she is the only one they can't beat, they sometimes didn't listen. Only Kuroko stayed the same.

* * *

**_A Year Later - At the End of Their Second Year_**

"Hello?" The GoM stopped and looked at Kiku, who was on her phone. They had all become quite close this past year, and even though most of them were changing and starting to fall apart, she was the one who held them together.

"Yes, this is Kiku. Who- ..._ oh okay... What?!"_ Her worried voice caught their attention and they all stopped what they were doing and came over. "_I-is she alright?... Oh... But I told her...Yes, I know... I'll call Ichirou and we'll be there as soon as possible. Thank you."_

"Kiku-cchi, who was that?" Most of it had been in English, so they didn't really know what it was about, but she sounded really anxious, so they knew something was wrong.

"I-I have to make a call to my brother." All of the GoM knew they had a brother two years older who goes to school in a different region. "Ichirou? This is about mum...Her doctor just called...Yeah, bad news...She has lung cancer, and-" Her voice broke. "Probably only a few months left...Buy the tickets back...Yes, day after tomorrow will be good...Okay, thanks. Bye."

This time was in Japanese. "K-Kiku?" Aomine said cautiously.

"Your mum has lung cancer?" Even Midorima was worried, even though everyone knew he and Kiku didn't get along very well.

"Yeah, sorry guys, you'll be on your own next year... I'll try to be back in high school." She didn't look fazed, but they all knew she was just putting on a show.

"Don't worry, I'm as good a leader as you." Akashi smirked.

Kiku chuckled, even though she was trembling inside. "No way."

* * *

"Bye." She waved to the guys in the basketball club. "I have a few more requests to make. One, go to different schools in high school. Two, well..." She thought for a few seconds. "Stay together."

Then she got into the car, and speeded away. The GoM watched as it turned and disappeared from view.

"Well, Kiku-san was a nice coach for us." Kuroko deadpanned.

"Wah, I'll miss Kiku-cchi!"

"Capricorn and Cancer aren't compatible, but I guess in basketball we work okay."

"She gave me snacks all the time."

"The only ones who can beat me is her... And probably Akashi..."

"Well, let's go, everyone." Akashi left without making a comment. He was still thinking about her phone call. If what she said was correct, her mum only had a few months left. And he had learnt that her dad left them for another woman when she was just 5.

Midorima joined him and both of them started walking back, with Kise behind them screaming, "Midorima-cchi, Akashi-cchi, wait for meeeeeee!"

* * *

Slowly, the Generation of Miracles fell apart, without Kiku holding them together. They didn't care about basketball or teamwork anymore, and all that mattered was victory. They all thought that they can be the best without anyone else's help. Aomine didn't even bother to practice these days, since, according to him, "The only one who can beat me is me."

In high school, they all went to different schools, as promised.

Kise went to the powerhouse Kaijo High in Tokyo.

Midorima decided to go to one of the Kings, Shutoko High, also in Tokyo.

Murasakibara went to Yosen High in Akita.

Aomine and Momoi went to Touou Academy.

Akashi got into the elite Rakuzan High in Kyoto.

And Kuroko decided to go to the very normal Seirin High School.

They didn't know when Kiku would come back, or which school she would go to. Some of them (*cough* Midorima) didn't even care anymore. They didn't know that, while they've been changing, she has changed too, but for a completely different reason.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO **

Kiku walked into her new school with her head held high, backpack slung on one shoulder. Her waist-length black hair blew back as she walked, turning the heads of many boys and girls. Surrounding her was an aura of confidence, daring someone to approach.

She looked around at the school grounds, the large ovals and gyms, and the spacious auditoriums. The school facilities were all swarming with light blue uniforms, all doing who-knows-what.

A smirk played on her lips as she gracefully deposited her bag into her assigned locker and started towards the assembly hall. "So this is Rakuzan..."

* * *

"Every year, the 1st year student with the best marks in the school entry exam would deliver a speech, so this year's highest scorer is..." The principal frowned at the piece of paper he was holding. "Erm... Before we announce the student, we'll have the Rakuzan Choir perform for us. Please welcome them to the stage!"

A certain boy noticed a teacher out of the corner of his eye, beckoning him over.

"Akashi-san, the principal would like a word with you." He just nodded coolly and stood. It was definitely because he was the top scorer - he was _always_ top scorer.

The boy strode over towards where a black-haired girl - with her back to him - and the headmaster was waiting.

"Ah, Akashi, there's been a slight problem. This year you two have tied first." (The great Akashi _tied _with someone? Impossible.) He gestured to the girl and she finally turned around.

He saw her blue eyes, sharp and crystal clear. Akashi recognised the long, silky hair and the way she held herself, head up and back straight. But there was something different about the girl, the way she radiated coldness...

He stood, shocked for a few more seconds before regaining his composure. "Tajima Kiku."

"Akashi Seijuro."

The principal was surprised. "You know each other...? Oh yeah you do..." He realised that Kiku used to be Akashi's old coach. "Well, I called you to say that both of you tied first in the exam, so which one of you is going to do the speech?"

"I'll do it."

"Me."

They said at the same time.

"Why can't we both do it?" Akashi then asked.

"Oh, well... I guess you can both do it then."

And that's how we ended up in this situation...

"Good morning, first-years of Rakuzan Academy. I am Akashi Seijuro and this is Tajima Kiku, and we are the tied top scorers of the school entrance exam."

"Morning everyone, ..."

* * *

Akashi thought about stuff (basketball and the GoM, obviously. What else is there to think about?) as he played himself in Shogi just before Biology started. Kiku is back...how come he didn't know that? He knew everything.

Just as he was contemplating his next move, a few quick, slender fingers reached to his black king and moved it a few squares.

His eyes narrowed and his hand went to his pockets automatically.

"Akashi." Kiku said, chin raised. "Your king would've died."

Where. On. Earth. Did. His. Scissors. Go?! And _no one _interrupts his Shogi games, absolutely _no one _moves the pieces. Especially not his king.

"Looking for something?" The girl twirled a pair of red scissors around. He frowned and glared at her. How did she manage to steal them from him? They were in his pocket...

"Yeah well there's this thing called distraction, you know, and you were so engrossed in your match." She said coolly, as if reading his mind (well _anyone_ would be able to tell what he was thinking right now). Then Kiku just walked away.

* * *

"Kiku-san! You're so pretty!"

"I love your hair, what do you put in it?"

"OH! Did you used to know AKASHI-SAMA?!"

"KYAAAAAA! Akashi-sama is so cute!"

It was finally lunch, and Kiku was surrounded - and almost suffocated - by the girls in her class. She had instantly become popular, but she was losing patience fast.

Finally, she stood, the chair scraping back. "I'm sorry, but I can't stand dumb, brainless girls going on and on about stupid things such as hair and nails."

She gathered her things and, without turning back, left for her next class.

The girls stared after her disappearing figure in shock and a little bit of awe, too. Even though what she said was mean and quite annoying, no one really minded. She was _cool, _after all.

Akashi came in then to get his books, and all he saw was a crowd of girls staring at an empty desk. Specifically, _Kiku's_ empty desk.

"..."

Meanwhile, said girl was striding along the corridors of this enormous school in her usual fashion. When she turned her 27th corner, she realised she didn't know where she was, or where Mathematics1A is...

"Excuse me." Kiku asked an upperclassman who was standing nearby. "Could you tell me where Maths 1A is?"

On closer inspection, this guy looked like he had vampire teeth... "Oh yes, it's just down this hallway, turn left, and it's the second classroom on the right."

"Thank you." She gave him a nod in acknowledgement, then turned to walk away.

"Oh wait." He called. "If you're in A Class, it means you must be good at maths, right?"

"Yeah." What was he getting at?

He grinned randomly. "Cool. I'm Hayama Kotaro, by the way."

"Tajima Kiku."

"Huh? Aren't you that girl from Basketball Monthl-"

"I'm going now, goodbye." She interrupted, gliding away, leaving a very confused Kotarou still pondering.

* * *

The first day of high school had passed by in a flash, and soon it was time for the basketball club tryouts (the 'club-finding' day was yesterday).

"Ahem, listen up, first years. I'm Coach Shirogane, and I'm in charge of the First String players. So, today, the tryouts are going to go like this: We're going to divide you up into four groups, shooting, passing, teamwork and dribbling. Then we'll put you into teams, and spread out across the four courts, and have 10 minute minigames." The coach announced. "The few girls who are here, please come see me."

Kiku sighed and jogged over to where he was waiting with three others, already in her sports gear.

"So." He said. "Just tell me the positions you are applying for, please."

"Um, I'm applying for the manager."

"Me too."

"Yeah, same!"

"I want to be a player." She said boldly. All three of the other girls turned to stare at her, looking slightly scandalised.

"A player?!"

"No way!"

"Can girls even _be_ players?" One said with a haughty sniff.

The coach frowned at his slip of paper for a few minutes (while the girls - that instantly bonded - gossiped about her, no doubt), then finally replied. "Hmm, well yes you can try out, then if you are good enough we might consider it..."

That sounded pretty dodgy, all 'if' and 'might' and 'consider'. Hmph, if he saw the extent of her true powers, then he would beg for her to be on the team.

But then again it was partly her fault, because she'd kept a low profile after returning to Australia, and gradually her fame died down. Not many knew 'Tajima Kiku' by name nor face anyone, and she liked it that way.

Anyway, back onto topic... For the first section, she recognised the vampire-teeth guy from earlier in her group. Ah, so he was a basketball player.

Needless to say, her shooting, dribbling, passing and teamwork were all brilliant (how could she have been the Generation of Miracles' coach otherwise?), and she noticed some other talented players amongst the group members. There was a girly-looking guy who seemed pretty good, and obviously there was Akashi.

For the minimatches (they were what Kiku was secretly looking forward to), she got put in a team full of pretty average guys, and on the other team it seemed as though there were no one special either - when she used her Emperor Eye to scrutinise everyone, their strength, speed, agility and stamina... Until their fifth member came along.

You guessed it, it was none other than the powerful Akashi Seijuro.

* * *

**I'm sorry peeps, that was kinda short too...**

**But it was such a great place to end a chapter, I couldn't resist :) Left you all on a clifthanger, huh?**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

She stared across the line at her old friend and rival, who was glancing at her in the same calculating way. Well, he would never guess her moves with just the old Emperor Eye. She would just play...in a different way (meaning, she'll play to surprise herself, if that was even possible).

Kiku watched, almost in slow motion, as the whistle was blown and Akashi jumped up immediately, giving the ball a good, hard tap. Just before the tap, she jumped too, faster and higher, so that when the ball was tapped, she caught the tap and landed, ball in her possession.

Mutters erupted from the audience.

"Is that even possible?"

"What the hell did she do?!"

"Woah! That's one hell of a good player!"

She kept going. Akashi had gone into a defensive position the moment he landed, making things just a little more difficult. But then again Kiku liked it that way. Where's the fun when things were easy?

She couldn't see many openings, she must say, he was good. But no openings, was an opening in itself. She suddenly jumped up into a faraway shot - not unlike Midorima's but also slightly more individualised - and Akashi jumped too, his reaction time pretty good. In fact, he might have been able to block that shot, if it wasn't a fake. She landed while he was still in the air, because she had used a special jump of hers. Kiku calls it the 'Gravity Pull Jump'.

She gave a smirk, seeing the redhead's surprised expression. _Well, you're not the only one who's improved over the past year._

**...**

**(A/N: I'm sorry, I couldn't be bothered writing all the basketball parts in)**

Kiku was breathing just a tad heavier than normal as she went to line up with her teammates after the short but intense ten-minute game. Their team won 19-18, because most of the time it was Kiku and Akashi going one on one, even though they could both tell the other wasn't using their full strength.

"Good game." She said, chin tilted up. "You've improved." It was around ten minutes after the last minigames have finished, and they were sitting around, just chilling.

He just gave the tiniest smile. "So have you."

They regarded each other for a moment longer, then the booming voice of the coach interrupted them.

"Players, gather 'round please. The tryouts have finished and we have decided on the teams." He glanced around coolly at everyone. "So, in the Third String, ..."

"In the First String, Akashi Seijuro, and Tajima Kiku from the first-years. Also the players from last year, Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotarou, Nebuya Eikichi, and Mayuzumi Chihiro. Oh, and could the two new students I just called please come to me."

Wordlessly, the pair walked over.

"We need to decide on a few things..." He trailed off. "Well, both of you have the talent to be captain, but..."

Kiku knew what he meant and spoke up before Akashi could say anything else. "I think I wouldn't mind letting Akashi be the captain, if I could help with the coaching."

"That's fine. Well, I'll let you go now, but I'll see you both tomorrow before school for the scheduling." With that, he walked off to join the other coaches.

* * *

"Alright everyone. Here's the plan for this year." Coach Shirogane said, eyes darting around to everyone. "We have non-basketball training in the mornings on every day except for Wednesdays, and basketball training in the first gym after school on every day except for Friday. On Monday and Thursday mornings, please wear your jerseys into the training area in the gym. On Tuesdays and Fridays meet up at the pool, already changed."

Everyone nodded. It sounded like a good enough schedule.

"Training starts next week Monday at 6:30am sharp. Anyone late will have training doubled. That is all. You may go to class now."

School was boring as usual, knowing everything that was taught made classes a yawn. You might be wondering, how does she know these things? Where and when did she learn them?

Well, her grandfather owns a rich company that was supposed to be her mother's, but... Anyway now there's no one left in the family to take over the company, except for Kiku. It had been decided that she would be the successor when her father left them and her mother refused to find another husband. Even though Kiku was a girl, her grandfather was harsh and demanding, and taught her many things.

There was academic stuff like Maths, Science, Geography, Japanese, History, and plenty of languages taught to her throughout the years, and also others like Dance, Art and many sports and instruments. She could play the piano, cello, drums, harp and the flute very well, and there were also other instruments in which she knew a little. Kiku was also fluent in French, English, Japanese, Spanish, and was currently learning Latin.

But for this particular reason, she was busy all day, every day, and had pretty much no time to socialise, or do anything else than practise her instruments, study, and also train in some sports.

Kiku became less social, and more sarcastic and cold over the years. She taught herself not to show emotion, and didn't accept help from others. Her mother's death did nothing to hep this situation. The girl steadily built a wall around herself, one of her main sayings being, "If you don't want to get your heart broken, you can just pretend you don't have one."

Which is exactly what she did.

And back to her day... She indeed had many activities, even after basketball.

* * *

_The girl stood on pointe, daintily skipping across the studio before going into a pirouette and pausing for while, her hands gracefully flitting about. She leapt up into a perfect grand jete before settling down and ending it with her hand held above her in fifth position and her feet in fourth._

Kiku relaxed, her arms falling beside her. "Ballet really doesn't suit my personality." She muttered.

"What was that, Miss?" Said her grandfather's posh assistant, whom she strongly disliked.

"Nothing you need to know."

He sniffed haughtily. "I think I do need to know, Miss."

"Well, I have every right not to tell you." She shot back, still looking calm and dignified. "For one, you aren't my parent, nor my guardian. For-"

"Alright, alright." He interrupted, looking a little panicked. He certainly didn't want her to go into her 'debating mode', oh no way. That would be a nightmare.

As you can see, they got along so very well.

Kiku picked up her things, draping a jacket over her leotard and also pulling on some jeans. She took off her pointe shoes and replaced them with runners. Nice and comfy.

"Would you like me to drive you home-"

"Nah, I'll pass." It wouldn't hurt to walk for a bit. Besides, the sakuras were blooming and strolling about in the pink blossoms could take her mind off some things... And there was also the fact that there was a street basketball court on her way home.

"Your grandfather wants you to have Latin mastered in two weeks, so kindly study, please." He called as a parting statement.

She swung her backpack across her back, grabbed her basketball bag from the tryouts and also her ballet bag, then headed in the direction of her house. Kiku walked with purpose, going through the streets pretty fast and taking a few shortcuts. When she had turned 7 corners, crossed the street 3 times, she finally arrived at the basketball court.

Only to find someone already there.

"Huh?" She stopped. Well, she didn't really feel like playing with someone else or even fighting with the guy for the court. Kiku was too tired for all this, only having wanted to shoot a baskets and listen to the familiar and reassuring swish of the hoop as the ball hit it's target.

She turned away and resumed her walk back to her house, slowing her pace by quite a lot.

After all, when she got home, she had to face endless hours of Latin, homework, and of course a new instrument - the trombone. There was no one waiting for her, with a ready-made dinner. There would be no 'welcome home' and no loving words from her parents. There was just the reminder of that big, fat, ugly truth: her mother was gone and that was that.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Kiku threw her pen down and rubbed her eyes, feeling exhausted. She had been working tirelessly through the huge pile of homework and also Latin for the past few hours, and was now very much sick of all this.

She yawned, but nevertheless still turned towards the display of beautiful instruments located on her right side. Considering her options for a while, she at last moved over to where the harp stood, and began to play a mournful tune. In a matter of fact, she hasn't played anything 'bright' or 'cheery' since her mother passed away.

Hands delicately plucking the strings and just generally making an awesome sound, Kiku's eyes were shut and her strained face seemed to relax. This was the effect music had on her.

Unfortunately the soothing peacefulness was disturbed by a certain redhead.

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring._

"Yes, hello?"

"This is Akashi."

"...Right."

"I have told all of the GoM to meet up at Maji Burger after school tomorrow. Please be there."

Kiku frowned. "Why?"

"You should notify them of your return."

"And..._why _can't you have just sent them a text?"

There was a sigh on the other side. "I imagine they would want to see you in person."

"Midorima wouldn't." She contradicted right away.

He paused. "That's true, but it's only one person. What about Kise and Kuroko?"

"...I'll be there." Then she hung up, not wanting to here one more smug sentence from him.

After that, she went back to the tedious task of studying Latin.

At around 11:30pm, Kiku finally got into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep, blackness consuming her. Her dreams were weird and confusing, filled with happy memories but also the deep sadness of the past, and she woke up the next morning unable to remember anything.

School just seemed to go past again really fast, and soon the girl found herself on the way to Maji Burgers.

Sighing, she pushed open the door and walked inside to the jingling of bells. She looked around and immediately saw the rainbow-haired boys, eating at a table.

Kiku smirked and walked over, placing herself next to a slouched and grumbling Aomine, who glanced at her lazily, then after 5 seconds shot up as if he was electrified. He stood, pointing a shaking finger at her.

"Y-y-you're back!"

All the GoM stared at them in silence for a while, then all erupted into chaos.

"W-What?! Kiku-cchi? No way! I missed you!"

"That was freaky..." Aomine sighed, sitting back down again.

Kuroko smiled at her. "Kiku-san."

"Huh? Kiku-chin? Wow, you're back." *Simply goes back to eating*

"You all haven't changed at all." But in heart she knew they did. They all seemed more cocky, more confident, although their personality stayed the same.

They all talked a bit more, with Midorima huffing in the corner (with his lucky item). Everyone seemed surprised that she came back without a word to anyone. It was even more surprising that Akashi, who knew everything by some creepy way or another, didn't know about this until he physically saw her.

* * *

The week passed, and it was Monday morning 6:00am on the dot.

Kiku had stumbled out of bed half an hour ago, and was now currently walking to school, a cup of coffee in a hand and looking pretty tired. Because of her late-night studying, her sleep was always limited, and having to wake up early for training didn't help.

Even though school had only started for one week, black shadows were already starting to form under her crystal blue orbs.

"'Morning everyone." The girl's clear voice called out to the members of the First String who were also here.

"'Morning!" Hayama Kotarou replied, grinning and showing his 'vampire teeth'.

Mibuchi Reo also gave a small smile. "Good morning, Kiku-chan."

"Huh? There's the shorty."

An irk mark appeared on Kiku's forehead. "Did you just call me short, Nebuya Eikichi?!"

"Erm..."

"166 centimeters isn't called short. It's _average _height!" She said indignantly. "Call me short again and your training is doubled."

With that, she walked off towards the centre of the room - it was time to start.

"Everyone, please come here."

For reasons the people themselves didn't know, everyone obeyed and walked over, feeling compelled to listen to her voice.

"I will set your training regimes and help you improve your basketball skills. Basically, I will be your coach, though sometimes Coach Shirogane will still come, got that?" Kiku looked around, not aware that she was radiating confidence and this scary coldness.

"Hai!" The players chorused.

She went on to explain how training would work. In the first 15 minutes, everyone was to run around the outside oval. Then, they split into three groups, each of the groups rotating around the training area. There were stations for improving speed, stamina, and strength.

After that, the last half an hour was spent on the personal training regimes, made especially for that one player.

Kiku, of course, did everything with them. Not like your usual coach, but then again everything about her screamed unique.

She lead the running with confidence, and made sure everyone ran faster than what they were used to. Because she was a girl, none of them wanted to be shown up by her, so they tried to keep up, thus improving their own stamina.

This was, of course, carefully planned out by her. In fact, she had a lot of little tricks like this to slap the team into shape even more. I mean, this is an awesome team and everything, but she knew they could become better. At least none of them were getting cocky or arrogant about their skills, or else she would really have to teach them a lesson.

Wait, on second thought, there _was _someone who was very sure of themselves - you guessed it, the 'Absolute Emperor', Akashi. Why he called himself that, or why others called him that, she honestly had no idea. To her, he was just this stubborn guy who was used to getting his own way in life.

Obviously, this was all gonna change. She wasn't going to let a redhead with mismatching eyes (who was only 6 centimeters taller than her, mind you) boss her around, no way ho-zay.

"Right, now we split up - Reo and Eikichi, Kotaro and Chihiro, and Akashi with me please."

She felt his cold topaz/ruby eyes bore into the back of her head as she lead him to their first station - strength.

"Akashi, we do a little more training than the others, just so you know." Kiku was about to explain more when caught sight of his unsettling expression. It was blank with the slightest bit of... well... curiosity mixed with irritation. It was by far the weirdest expression she'd ever seen on a person, and it was Akashi too. "...What?"

"Why do you call me by my last name when you call everyone else by their first?" He asked straightforwardly, the strange expression still etched into his face. Kiku had a weird desire to grab a camera and take a picture - this was definitely a once-in-a-lifetime experience.

She blinked. "Huh? Oh, well, I just got used to calling you by your last name." She went on, leaving Akashi with that vague answer.

The rest of the time at the stations passed in mostly silence, and everyone 'enjoyed' their difficult training regimes too. Sometimes Kiku caught Akashi giving her that creepy, calculating stare, and wondered what that was all about, but shrugged it off nonchalantly.

As she put it, "I don't have time to wonder what that creepy guy's thinking - I have too much on my own hands. Besides, he can be as creepy as he likes, it's got nothing to do with me after all."

* * *

**~Lunch Time~**

"Tajima." That annoying soft voice.

"Since when did you start calling me Tajima?"

He decided to ignore her. "Eat lunch with me." That was more of a command than a question, and Kiku hated orders.

"No."

Akashi turned his cold gaze on her, and red eyes stared into blue for quite a long time, then suddenly - and at the same time - both of them turned away from each other and rubbed their eyes.

"Ouuuuch." The boy murmured very softly.

"My eyes..." She whispered too.

Gawd.

* * *

**Gah, lol. **

**I'm sorry, I think I've developed a habit of posting slightly short chapters... But it'll do.**

**Anyway as you can see I changed the name of this fanfic, soz cos I didn't warn you beforehand but yeah, it was to match my series =)**

**Please follow, favourite, and review - most importantly follow cos, as I've said on most of my other fanfics, I'm doing a challenge with someone to get lots of followers!**

**Anyway, until next time ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_Akashi turned his cold gaze on her, and red eyes stared into blue for quite a long time, then suddenly - and at the same time - both of them turned away from each other and rubbed their eyes._

_"Ouuuuch." The boy murmured very softly._

_"My eyes..." She whispered too._

_Gawd._

He coughed. "I didn't lose, you know. I never lose."

She rolled her eyes at that stupid statement. "I didn't lose either. I just didn't want to look at your ugly face a second longer."

Both huffed and walked towards the table the basketball guys were sitting at.

They sat down, emitting murderous auras. Kiku's eyes were glittering with annoyance, cold and unflinching as she stared at all the members in turn.

"U-um..." Kotarou stuttered.

"Well, isn't this awkward. I suggest we try to open up the conversation." Reo whispered to the other three.

Eikichi nodded. "Hmph, so... Um, what subjects did you have today, Akashi?" He choked out in a vain attempt to sound casual.

He turned to face the slightly quivering muscled gorilla. "Many."

Kotarou snorted a little, despite the tense atmosphere. What a 'clever' answer to just a normal question. Akashi was just such a show-off.

But that snort seemed to clear the air a little.

"Jeez, Akashi. Eikichi asked _what _subjects you have." Kiku sighed. "Don't bother with those stupid smart retorts when the time isn't right."

Akashi looked up, and once again their gazes locked, but this time only for a split second before they both looked away. "Don't talk back to me, Tajima. Only those who serve are allowed to look me in the eye. I will destroy everything in my path to victory, everyone who opposes me."

Way to go there, redhead, just as the atmosphere was relaxing.

She laughed, the sound humourless. "Did you forget who you were talking to? Please stop with all that nonsense, it's driving me mad. Besides," One side of Kiku's mouth tilted up in her usual crooked smirk. "I don't think you can beat me just yet."

"Oh?" He retorted silkily. "I can and I will."

They glared at each other for a while longer before both leaving the table to go to their next class early. The other four finally let out a breath.

"Whew." Kotarou sighed in relief. "Scary~!" He slumped down in his chair.

"Kotarou. Please sit with your back straight." Reo shook his head. "You never learn, do you?"

He pouted. "I'm too 'mentally tired' though, Reo-nee~"

Reo nodded reluctantly and they both went silent. Eikichi was still stuffing food into his mouth and constantly making slurping noises that the feminine boy frowned at. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Eikichi! Please refrain from making such awful-"

"BBBUUUUUURRRRPP." He let out a huge burp and Reo winced. "Woah, that was my longest one so far! 11 seconds!"

"Eikichi!" He exclaimed.

* * *

Kiku stifled a huge yawn as she spread her paperwork (that her grandfather gave her to do, because it was apparently 'good practice') out and found a page that she accidentally left out.

"Oh great." She muttered to herself. "Just when I thought I'd finished too..."

You might think, that must be so tiring, and yes it is, but this girl is so used to it by now that she was rarely indifferent to spending a night studying. It was boring, and dull, but she had to do it. There was no choice, because she was the only successor to the Tajima company and she had to be the best of the best.

The girl rubbed her eyes and lay her head down on the cool marble desk, having finished the last of the (evil) paperwork. But she couldn't rest yet. Kiku had some more Latin stuff to do...

**...**

Her eyelids flitted open to see the golden morning light streaking in from the gaps in the curtains. She cursed under her breath as she stretched quickly. Kiku didn't mean to fall asleep...and not on her desk, either.

This happened pretty regularly, in fact, so regularly that her bed was rarely slept in. She was either working through the whole night or falling asleep on her desk.

"Damn it." She cursed again. Unfortunately, not very lady-like for a girl who is supposed to be 'dignified, prideful, elegant and graceful'. Again, her grandfather's words.

She got ready in no time and dashed out, grabbing some random food on the way. She had to set things up for pool training today, which is most likely going to take a longer time than usual, since she didn't really know where everything was in this school.

Kiku arrived at the school's ginormous swimming pool, filled with the splashes and yells from the Rakuzan swim team. She watched for little at their teamwork and relay practices. Sometimes, she wished that the GoM worked together more.

"Excuse me." She called to a guy from the swim team resting on the side. "I'm the coach for the basketball team, and I was wondering if you could me where everything is and how things work here, because I'm still new."

He grinned at her, slightly startled but polite nonetheless. "Yeah!"

Kiku was shown to the training pool, where they would train, and the BER1 (Basketball Equipment Room 1), where everything was kept. She quickly thanked the upperclassman and he left to resume training. The girl hastily got out a huge floaty mat thing and secured it in the middle of the pool, then went to get changed.

When Kiku got back, everyone was already ready.

"Aww..." Kotaro pouted. "I thought... I thought girls wear bikinis!"

Well, some people are obviously disappointed... She was wearing a very boring black one-piece, with a pair of waterproof shorts and a rash vest over the top.

Reo tutted too. "You should have a better fashion sense, being a very pretty lady."

She rolled her eyes. "We're training here, not having a fashion show. Now, as you see, I have set up your morning training session. Please warm up and stretch before I explain everything."

After about 10 minutes, Kiku gathered everyone around again. "This time I have planned a game instead of what we would usually do. You'll be split into two teams, and stand on the floaty mat, and you have to try and push the other team off. This is for strength, stamina and balance skills. Okay, Kotaro, Akashi and Reo as team one, Chihiro, Eikichi and I will be the second team."

Little did they know, this will also actually prepare them for something later on in the year.

Still slightly confused as they were, they got into positions and were ready to run on the unstable passage to the floaty mat. Kiku blew the whistle and the first competitors, Reo and Chihiro ran on.

* * *

"Phew, she pushed us so hard even in a game like that!" Kotaro wheezed in the changing room.

Reo sighed too. "Eikichi obviously had the advantage in that competition."

Said male grinned and flexed his muscles. "Muscle WRESTLING! WOOOOO!"

"Please be quiet." Akashi sent a glare their way and all three shut up. Chihiro was just standing and quietly changing in a corner, ignoring everyone's conversation as usual.

"Eikichi, do you always have to add a muscle before everything?" Reo whispered after a while.

"Yup."

Meanwhile Kiku had already finished changing and was heading to homeroom a bit early. She sat down at a spare spot in the middle next to a random girl with brown hair.

"Hi!" She grinned at Kiku. "I'm Izumi! Arai Izumi! Nice to meet you."

She nodded back. "Tajima Kiku."

"Woah, aren't you that girl who coaches First String basketball? You are amazing!" Izumi squealed.

"I guess." She replied, cold as usual.

The girl pouted. "Heyyy, don't be so cold, I want to be friends!"

_Friends? Really now... I haven't heard that in years._

* * *

**Sorry for the short (yet again) chapter, and the late update... T.T I was so busy with school and especially all the French... Je suis désolé. Anyways it's almost the holidays so maybe expect more updates...? I dunno.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Why would you want to be friends with me?" Asked Kiku in her usual straightforward manner.

"Huh?" Izumi paused, seeming a little surprised at her question. "Well, I rather dislike those fakey, popular girls, but you seem like an honest person. And that's why I'm giving you an honest answer."

She sighed. "Are you sure that's the reason? Most people seem to want to be my 'friend' because of the fact that my family owns the Tajima Corps, or because I'm famous for basketball."

"Nah, I'm not like them. Besides, I don't even know anything about basketball."

"Then I don't understand. Why else would you want to be friends? I'm cold, mean and very straightforward. No one likes people like me." Kiku said, as if discussing a bad meal and not herself.

Izumi laughed. "This! This is why I want to be friends with you! You don't really judge people by their looks, and you're not sensitive either. It's more relaxing, I guess, to be around you than those girls who you have to try and impress all the time."

She shrugged. "Whatever. I don't care either way."

* * *

"Tajima." The history teacher called. It has been a few weeks into term already, and she has gotten to know the basketball team quite well, as well as Izumi, whom she never really managed to shake off.

She stood up. "Yes?"

"I want you to work with Akashi on this project."

"Yes." She replied monotonously. Ugh, to be honest she has gotten pretty sick of the 'absolute'-ly annoying brat, and especially how he always thinks he is so good at everything.

The other girls in the class weren't pleased either. "Why is _she _always with Akashi-sama?"

"It's totally not fair."

"Just because she's like, good at basketball or something." She caught snippets of their low whispering, and sighed. Girls these days were insane. All yandere freaks. Which she really hated. They all say they would 'kill whoever dares to get close to my Akashi-kun', but in real life, who does that? It was just stupidly stupid and completely useless. She doesn't even care about the redhead.

Giving another sigh, she quickly scribbled a message onto a scrap piece of paper and lobbed it at Akashi.

He frowned at the totally not ladylike way she went about it, but opened the note anyway, sighing a little. _I mean, _he thought, a little annoyed, _she could just say it to my face, whatever it is._

_'My place after practise today to work on the assignment. _

_I've got no other time so if you can't come today then I'll do it by myself.'_

_'Sure. Only because I don't trust you to do it.'_

_'Excuse me? I am perfectly capable of finishing this measly project by myself.'_

_'Oh? Would you be able to do it as perfectly as I would? Maybe I should just do it.__'_

_'Pfft. No way. Meet you outside the gym after getting changed.'_

The teacher coughed and picked up the piece of paper that was now resting on the ground. "What is this?" He sighed as he read through the hastily scribbled words. "Should I split you up if you don't work together well?"

"Please do." Kiku said, with a slightly rebellious and sarcastic tone. The redhead just kept a dignified silence.

He frowned. "Actually, you need to learn to work with different people so I won't split you up for now."

She rolled her eyes a little. "Fine with me, either way."

The teacher's eyes narrowed and sniffed haughtily again before starting to teach again. What a bore. She had learnt all of this years ago. If only...

Her older brother was actually supposed to take over the company, but never wanted to. Being the rebellious child he was, he didn't do what grandfather told him to do, but instead argued a lot. In the end he gave up and Ichirou went to Saotome Academy to pursue his singing dreams. As of recently, he joined a singing group called STARFISH or something...

Anyway, back to Kiku. After Ichirou confirmed that he would never join the Tajima Corps, all the burden fell onto the girl. Her grandfather watched her more carefully, planning out her future and everything in it. He didn't expect her to love basketball, and of course, he never anticipated her mother's death. But, in his opinion, all that didn't matter as long as she succeeded the company, and not let him down in any way.

"Tajima." A voice brought her back to reality.

"Yes?"

He huffed. "Do the question on the board."

She got up and walked to the blackboard, her piece of chalk making nasty scratching noises as she wrote. Then, not really bothering to wait for the teacher's nod of approval, she turned and went back to her seat. That same monotonous routine.

Sometimes, life just seemed too boring.

* * *

Akashi walked out of the changing rooms, a little tired from today's practice. Although that demon pushed them very hard, it was working and they all seemed to improve every day. He was about to walk out to wait for Kiku, but then realised she was already changed, and was shooting baskets on the other side of the court.

"Are you done yet or are you going to make me wait for you?" He said coldly to her.

A swish of the basket indicated another successful shot. "I was the one waiting for you. Now, since you've taken your dear time changing, let's go."

Carelessly chucking the basketball back into the crate, she grabbed her bags and followed the redhead out the door.

They walked in mostly silence, neither of them acknowledging each others' presence until the girl spoke up. "I'm missing dance for this, so you'd better be grateful." Not like she enjoyed dancing much, but it had to be better than suffering in the awful company of Akashi, right?

He stayed silent (most likely because he couldn't think up a retort, and didn't want to look stupid, Kiku thought) and kept walking.

What felt like 20 billion hours later (because of the tense atmosphere), he stopped in front of a large mansion. The house was made of white marble, and looked beautiful, if not a bit cold and uninviting.

A maid held the door open for them as they walked in, and Akashi was immediately greeted by a bunch of servants, lined up neatly.

"Welcome home, Akashi-sama." They chorused.

"Sorry for the intrusion." She whispered under her breath, since beneath everything she was still a polite and well-brought-up girl.

Hearing what she said, the male turned to her. "Father is away so you don't have to be so cautious."

She gave a little nod. Thinking back to the Teiko days, she remembered when all of the GoM came over, but they had to speak in low voices and whisper, because his father didn't was to be 'distracted'.

The two climbed the beautiful winding staircase that led to the study which they were to work in, and Kiku took the chance to look at the photos and paintings hung up around her. There was a pretty drawing of a lake, and she noted to herself that she has to try painting sometime... Well, when she has time, that is... Which is pretty much never, but a girl can hope.

She quickly fished out the poster paper, and her pencilcase.

"Look, why don't you work on part A of the assignment, and I'll do the other part. We'll put it onto the paper when we're done."

He gave a brief nod and they got to work. Silence engulfed them once again, but they were both too busy working to notice anymore. Being the smartasses they were, though, they finished in no time and Kiku was soon packing up her things to head home.

"I'll walk you home." Akashi stated rather emotionlessly, as if he was only saying that because he had to.

"No thanks, I think I'm capable of walking that short distance by myself." She rolled her eyes.

He didn't reply (again) but merely followed her as she walked out the front door. The girl honestly couldn't be bother arguing with him again, so she just went along with it and let him walk her home. Besides, it was good exercise and he still need to improve his stamina, even if it's pretty good already.

She stopped in front of her house and turned to the red-haired male beside her. "We're here so you can go now."

He was staring at the house, his expression slightly softer than usual.

"How is your brother doing?" He asked, out of the blue.

"Pretty good, I guess. He's loving Saotome Academy."

Akashi nodded. He seemed to be deep in thought for a while, then abruptly turned and started walking away.

"Well, I'll be off now." He called without glancing back.

"Yeah." Kiku sighed, unlocking the door and staring into the inky black that was her house. "Bye."


End file.
